TenTen is more then just your average girl
by Paralizing-Ninja
Summary: TenTen never let anyone know of who she was but after a piticular mission that left her unable to persue her carrer she wished she did. Bit of TenTenNeji. plz read and review. song inside is mine dont use without my consent or permisson.2nd in series
1. Chapter 1

**Hey second fic I don't own Naruto but I do own the song so if you don't have my permission to use it or you don't give me created and I find out your ass is grass.**

**Now enjoy and plz read and review.**

**

* * *

**

She was always stronger then she let on. Letting others get the glory while she stayed behind and caught them when they fell. But one time, one mission she wished she could do it over because now she couldn't be a ninja.

_FLASH BACK NO JUTSU_

"Neji look out" TenTen yelled throwing a kunai to intercept another aimed at her teammate.

The battle was looking worst for wear for team Gai. Lee was actually slowing down even without his weights on, and Neji was using up way to much chakra to quickly and Gai-sensei was knocked out near the beginning of the fight.

Now TenTen hated using her clans jutsu since she was the last but once she saw how badly her and her team were doing and that the enemies were starting to throw poisoned weapons that would probably kill them on contact she made a quick judgment that her teammates and friends were more important then keeping her heritage hidden.

"_Dog, Hare, Snake, Dragon, Demon, Phoenix, Banshee __**Akuma Tengoku Jigoku no Jutsu **__(Demon's heaven hell jutsu)_." TenTen rapidly whispered once she stated the jutsu she slammed her hands on the ground and bright flash of white light appeared and when it disappeared the enemy's looked like they had just seen heaven, but not even a second latter a bright blood red flash appeared and once that was gone all but her, Neji, Lee, and Gai–sensei were dead.

"Awww, our teams beautiful flower that was an awesome and powerful jutsu but I must ask what was it." Lee asked once his shock was over.

"Lee not so loud but I am also curious about that jutsu TenTen where did you learn it?" Neji asked turning to her. Though after asking the question he noticed the kunai in her back, and judging from how it went in it wasn't aimed for her but rather him or Lee.

"It's nothing to be concerned about now lets head back to Kohona to finish our miss….aw" She replied but fell the instant she stood up, Neji and Lee were at her side in a second.

She was pale, and sweaty, with shallow and fast bleeding, and was now unconscious. Neji took out the kunai and noticed it was dripping in not only her blood but poison as well.

"Lee grab Gai–sensei and head towards Kohona I need to get TenTen there as fast as I can this kunai is dripping with poison, got it?" Neji asked taking role (as usually) as leader.

"Yosh!" Lee replied with a mock salute and rushed over to pick-up Gai while Neji gathered TenTen into his arms and rushed the three miles back to Kohona.

Two hours later TenTen was out of surgery still alive and kicking (not really but with the strength of the poison it was a miracle that she lived.)

"Well TenTen I'm sorry to say this but even with that poison out of your system you can't continue being a ninja it just destroyed your body to much." Tsunade told Team Gai once TenTen was awake. The whole Team just stood there in shock at the news of her fate.

"Tsunade–Sama isn't there anything you can do about it I mean being a ninja is who I am I just can't quite it I mean it's my life." TenTen begged near tears she loved being a ninja it was the only thing that kept her going after her families' death.

"I'm sorry TenTen but we've already tried everything you are free to go if you wish, and remember if you ever need any help or just wish to talk your friends and even I am here for you." Tsunade said while she left.

Team Gai just sat there for what seemed like hours in silence until TenTen asked them to leave so she could change.

_KAI_

Now three months later we find TenTen walking down the street with her hair half-up, wearing a black tight tank top with a blood red rose inside blue and silver flames on the back, and light blue semi tight faded jeans heading towards the training grounds.

Once she reached training ground 85 she went to the stereo over in the corner and started playing a song. Once that one was over she went to the middle of the clearing and waited for the music to start. When it did she was dancing around the grounds moving her hands in wild motions that seemed to do nothing.

_**I'm just your average girl**_

_**And I'm trying to change the world**_

_**But there's just one thing I'm not like you**_

_**I am different and it ain't new**_

She started jumping high into the air still moving her arms in complicated patterns, but when she landed she was never down for more then one or two seconds if that.

_**Fighting battles everywhere**_

_**I'm just the girl who would not care**_

_**About blood and gore all over my clothes and in my hair**_

_**You my picture it strange**_

_**But this is my life everyday**_

Now you could see and feel the winds around the area getting faster and faster but with a few more arm movements you felt them getting thicker now too.

_**I'm just your average girl**_

_**And I'm just trying to save the world**_

_**But there's just one thing I'm not like you**_

_**I am different and that ain't new**_

Faster and faster she moved about the faster and thicker the winds became. By this time the feeling of the wind was like a hurricane.

_**If it's shiny and really sharp**_

_**I'll take it instead of make-up**_

_**If it gets in my way**_

_**I won't take it any day**_

_**If you don't like me the way I am**_

_**Well just deal with it cuz I'm not changing**_

She landed breathing heavily with tears coming out of her eyes. The winds started to die down as she sang the last bit of the song, trying not to pass out form the strain on her body.

_**I'm just your average girl**_

_**And I'm just trying to change the world**_

_**But there's just one thing I'm not like you**_

_**I'm just your average girl**_

_**And I'm just trying to change the world**_

_**But there's just one thing I'm not like you**_

_**I am different and that just ain't new**_

_**Oh I'm different and it ain't new**_

As the song finished she fell onto her knees and broke down into sobs. That is until she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her in a comforting embrace. Looking up she saw he last person she thought would care about her right in front of her trying to comfort her.

"Neji what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be training?" she asked once her breathing and crying were under control.

"Maybe but you are more important right now. But I wish to know why did you take that kunai for me you could still be living your dream of being the best if you didn't?" Neji replied with concern in his pupiless eyes.

"_Sigh,_ Because one I didn't think it would incapacitate me form being a ninja (_oh yes you did her inner said_) and two it was heading for your blind spot and I didn't want to see you or even the two freaks in green (_laugh_) get hurt, or even die so you couldn't live out your dreams. And me losing my ability to stay a ninja isn't the end of the world I mean I still have the black…mmph" But she couldn't finish her sentence because of a pair of warm, soft lips crashed on top of hers.

When the kiss finally broke Neji just smirked and whispered, "Shut up I love you but sometimes you just talk too much." And with that said he dived back in for another kiss and this time TenTen gladly returned it.

"I love you too Neji."

So now even though she hates the fact she can't be an actual ninja (she's a ninja instructor at the academy), she likes that Neji and her are finally going out (and so is everyone else) but she still wishes she could redo that mission over just so she doesn't have to worry about no one covering Neji's blind spot in dangerous ANBU missions. (Though she always thought it was fun always making fun of him after missions.)

* * *

**Hey I hope you like the story it's only my second fanfic but I hope you like it plz review (I don't care what you say if it helps or encourages I will take it just don't say you suck stop writing cuz then I'll hunt you down) plz excusse grammar error and spelling mistakes I'm no good in Lnguage Arts**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am making a series of one shots with the Naruto girls Hinata is out I don't know if I'll redo sakuras ill leave it to a vote so go see it Hinatas is called "Hinatas a broken Angel" with another song of mine (I'm going to try and write one for each girl) so plz read it


End file.
